Kaito's Little Pet
by Conan Sama
Summary: Conan and the detective boys try and catch Kaito on a heist, but Kaito had other plans. pedophilia, read at your own risk. this is not a ship fic. warning, twisted.
1. A truly unlucky kiss

Conan waited behind a stack of boxes on the roof of a building with the detective boys. Waiting to catch Kaito of course. A couple days before Kaito had stated he would come to steal an expensive jewel worth 109,925,000 yen. Roughly about a million us dollars. The sounds of the police men and inspector Nakamori yelling suddenly died down and the sounds of footsteps walking by replaced the yelling.

The detective boys and I peeked through the boxes and saw Kaito shining the jewel in the moon light with a small grin on his face. I let out the signal of attack and the detective boys and I in a hurry jump out from behind the boxes and try to attack him. The detective boys surrounded him in an attempt to confuse him as I use my belt to kick the soccer ball at him. Quickly he dodged the ball and made a dash towards me.

The detective boys let out a screech as he picked me up like I was a baby. He ran towards the edge of the building and smiled, throwing the jewel at the police who were now watching in shock. "Just sit back and enjoy the show." He yelled in an announcing voice. He then grabbed me and forcefully kissed me. Ayumi let's out a scream of horror. In shock I let out a gasp, he took that chance to slip his tongue in. I let out a quiet moan which he only seemed to notice. I felt him smile into the kiss.

I try my best to struggle out of his grip as I was slowly losing breath. The lack of breath caused me to pass out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The detective boys and police watched in horror as Kaito forced a kiss onto Conan. It was obvious he was uncomfortable. He let out a gasp and Kaito forced his tongue into his mouth. All the people around shared looks of disgust. They then began to notice that he struggled more and more each passing second until he went limp. Kaito pulled away from the young boy and licked his lips. "I hope y'all enjoyed the show." He yelled as he jumped off the building and flew away. Everybody on the building ran towards the edge and watched as he flew away. "Shit." Inspector Nakamori yelled. "I didn't know he was a pedophile. We gotta get the boy back."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Ran and Kogoro heard about what happened they looked sick. They never knew Kaito was 'that' bad of a person. They thought that he was a thief with the talent of a magician, nothing more.

The incident was caught on security cameras and put on the news. It became popular and fast. Everybody was in a panic. They were trying their best to find the tiny detective. They couldn't even think of the horrors that would soon fall upon the poor boy.


	2. Cameras

**Trigger warning, rape, read at your own risk.**

I opened my eyes. I felt groggy and tired. I just wanted to go back to sleep, but something in my gut told me that this was wrong. I just couldn't remember anything that happened before.

I rub my eyes and look around. It was dark, but sure enough I was on a bed. I couldn't move my legs. They were bound together by something metal.

I shook my head a bit and noticed my lips were sore. I touch them. They felt a bit swollen. Suddenly the memories of what happened came back to me. I felt sick.

A sudden noise around me somewhere snaps me out of my sickened thoughts. "So Tantei kun, you're awake." I felt my stomach sink as he talked. "Where are you and why am I here?" I asked angrily. He chuckled. "I'm right in front of you, and you'll find out soon enough." He turns on the light. He was in everyday clothing.

He was staring at me with a sort of lust I had never seen before. Although I would never admit it, I was afraid. That was the kind of look that would scare any adult.

He walked towards me and all I could do was sit there. "So little tantei, what would you want me to do to you first?" He whispered. Out of instinct I bang my head into his with as much strength as I could muster. He pulled away from me clutching his head.

"You little bitch!" He growled as he walked out of the room slamming the door. I let out a sigh of relief. I was glad he was gone even though my head was pounding from the impact. I rub my head and sigh. "How did I get myself into this?"

Suddenly the doors slams open. Kaito had a large kitchen knife in his hand. I froze. "Stay away from me you crazy bastard." I say angrily. He smiles. "I'm gonna make it to where you won't be able to move your hands very much." Without warning he shoves the knife into both my palms. I let out a yelp of pain trying to surpress the noises that came out of me. He didn't seem satisfied so he grabbed my chin and forcefully pulled me closer.

"My my, what do we have here? Smooth baby skin, unharmed. Now we wouldn't want this skin to go to waste now would we?" I shivered at his words. He brought the knife up and held it to my left cheek. It was cold and sharp. I wanted nothing to do with that knife. He started to cut into my face. It burned like hell, but I kept from crying out.

He let go of my chin and stared fondly at his masterpiece. I could feel the blood dripping down my face, but my hands hurt too much to even try wiping it away. Not to mention the fact that my hands were also a bloody mess.

"Now for the fun to begin." He turned on the tv infront of the bed which showed nothing, but static, then with a push of a button I was on screen. I could see myself. I was a bloody mess. I could now see that my lips were in fact slightly swollen.

He was broadcasting this live, but where were the cameras? I look around in a desperate attempt to find the cameras as he started to talk. "Ladies and gentlemen. I know y'all have been looking for this boy for three days now, but I'll let you all know I'll be releasing him after this show. Now get ready for the show. The cameras seemingly lifted up and now just our faces were showing. I had a bad feeling about this.

He took off all his clothes and was now standing in front of me fully naked. He approached me and I couldn't even move. I was frozen in fear. He started to take off my clothes, but I didn't even have the strength to fight back. I knew what was about to happen and I was terrified.

The next few moments were a blur. I was screaming and crying in agony. The pain was unbearable. He touched me in places that should never be touched and he even went inside me. I was hurting yet he kept on until he released.

He turned off the tv's and cameras and walked out of the room. I lay nude on a bed full of blood sweat tears and other unidentifiable fluids. I was hurting too much and I just wanted to disappear.

Soon enough I lost all consciousness.


	3. Relief?

I could hear the sound of doors being broken down with a loud bang. I just couldn't muster enough strength to even open my eyes. I could hear loud gasps, why were they gasping again? Where am I?

I open my eyes slightly, it was slightly dark in the room. There were two firemen and a two paramedics staring at me in shock. They started to walk towards me in a rush. That's when I realized I was naked and I knew exactly what happened.

I throw myself back trying to get away from them. "Stay away, please." I whined. I wanted to back away afraid of what they'd do to me, but the pain was unbearable. "It's okay kid, we're here to help." I was too tired to try and fight back. I just melted into the man's grip and fell back into unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh my God what are we gonna do? The whole thing was broadcasted live. Poor Conan has to live with this." It was Ran. Who was she talking to? "The poor kid got raped and had it broadcasted live. He must really feel bad. The only good thing that came out of this was Kaito Kid's arrest." It was Mouri. Wait, they said rape. Quickly I sit up gasping, immediately regretting it as I was in pain.

They both looked at me in shock as I stared at them with teary eyes. I remembered everything. "Ran Nee-Chan?" She looked as if she were gonna cry when I said that. She ran to me and engulfed me into a hug. "Oh Conan. It's okay you'll be okay." And I believed her. She could never lie to me. She was just that kind.

The days spent in the hospital were slow and torturous. They had to touch me in places that I didn't like being touched. Yes, I cried. I couldn't help it, I was being violated. By doctors none the less. I know they were trying to help.

I was discharged two weeks later. I would've been discharged later if I wasn't so traumatized. Everytime someone would get near me I'd flich. The doctors decided that I should be resting at home as being at the hospital was making it more stressful on me.

They were right, I was less stressed at the agency. I've healed quite a bit, but I still get small panic attacks when a male gets near me. Even though the incident was broadcasted live, to my embarrassment, people treat me with respect. So much infact that sometimes I get things for free.

It will take me a long while to get over this, but at least I still have people who support me. Whether it's forced or not. I'm glad.

**Yoh, it's the author here. Yes I'm ending it here and I sincerely apologize for that. I've put myself under a lot of stress by making more and more stories. I need to finish them so I can start on a personal story I've been planning on writing for a long time now.****As an apology I'll be adding an extra chapter to this story as a one shot. I'm not sure what it'll be about or when it'll be released. I apologize. So sorry.**


End file.
